Anarky
by strangedoll
Summary: Gotham est ronge par la criminalité et pourtant une seule catégorie semble attire l'attention, ceux qui porte des masques. Si c'est la manière de faire son point, alors Lonnie Machin le ferra. Gare à vous privilégier, Anarky arrive.


Quelque part dans la grand ville de Gotham, se trouver une charmante maison d'un petit quartier ordinaire, enfin aussi ordinaire que peut être un quartier de Gotham. Dans l'une des chambre autant remplie de livres de philosophie que de bandes-dessinée, un garçon tape a son ordinateur. Il s'arrêta pour relire son texte.

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, un jour de changement pour tous les habitants de Gotham. Pour ceux qui ce casse le cul a survire du mieux qu'ils peuvent pendant que les gros porcs capitalismes qui les exploites._

Lonnie Machin sourit et se tourna pour regardant son équipement. Costume check, prothèses check, armes non-létale check, ordinateur portable check et bien sur, la clé USB, sa plus grand réussite! Tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils passent toute une soirée…instructive.

Il s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait quinze ans depuis novembre mais il en apparaît douze touts au plus. La peau trop claire, les cheveux blond ondulé un peu long, les grands yeux vert vif. Trop indice de son adoption. Un italien et une philippine ne font pas d'enfant qui ressemble à des fantasmes d'aryen.

Il ramassa le masque blanc aux traits inexpressifs et le porta à son visage. Il était semblable a ceux que les comédiens des théâtres sans sous portes mais plutôt de carton, il était fait une matière souple mais résistante. Les yeux du masque avait été doublait avec un miroir sans tain permettant a Lonnie de voir tout le monde en protègent ses yeux. La foule ne verrait que ces péchés se reflété dans ses prunelles.

-Lonnie! Tu vas être en retard!

Il sortie aussitôt de sa rêverie, retira son masque et il poussa rapidement son matériel à sa place, derrière la plaque de ventilation avant de lui réponde.

-J'arrive maman!

Il descendit l'escalier rapidement, rejoignant ses parents à la cuisine. Roxanne Machin qui était penché entrait de ramassait divers aliments du frigo pour les mettre dans un sac. Elle se retourna vers son fils, exaspérait.

-Mais qu'es que tu faisais encore?

Avant que Lonnie puisse réponde, elle lui mit un sac en papier dans les mains.

-Qu'importe, tu mangeras ton déjeuner en route!

-J'ai encore vingt minutes avant le prochain autobus, rétorqua le garçon.

-Pas vraiment, le Joker a posait des bombes dans le métro. Batman semble s'en occupait selon les informations mais je crois que tu devrais quand même y aller à pied selon moi, expliqua Mike Machin en avalant son café.

Lonnie soupira et ramassa son sac à dos. Les joies de vivre à Gotham city! Mais bon, ce n'était pas un stupide clown qui le mettrait de mauvais poil. Il avait travaillé trop longtemps sur son projet pour remettre.

-Bon, je vais y aller dans ce cas. Merci pour le lunch, maman. A plus!

Il apprêta à traverser la porte quand il s'arrêta à la dernière minute et se retourna vers ses parents.

-En passant, ça vous dérange si je passe la nuit chez des amis? Je serais de retour demain matin.

Mike Machin failli recracher son café en entendant la demande de son fils.

-Non, du tout, amuse toi bien! Dit son père un peu trop précipitamment.

-Cool, je passerai chercher mes affaires après l'école. Bye!

Il partie finalement a la course, laissant ces parents seules. Mike se retourna vers sa femme précipitamment.

-Tu crois qu'il va chez une fille?

-Mike!

-Ou un garçon, j'ai pas de problème avec ça. Tant qu'il s'amuse…

-Tu ne va pas te plaindre d'avoir un fils mature pour son âge qui se concentre sur ses études plutôt que sur sa popularité. On finit à pas l'université à quinze ans sans ça, défendit Roxanne.

-Non, mais je crois qu'a son âge, il devrait sortir davantage.

-Il a du mal avec les enfants de son âge…Tu crois qu'ils sont plus vieux ses amis?

-Eh bien, comme tu as l'as dit, il trouve les ados de son âge immature et il ne va plus au collège. Sans aucun doute, ricana Mike avant de croiser le regard furieux de son épouse.

Il se reprit et lui pris la main.

-Ne t'inquiet pas. Tu connais Lonnie, il serra probablement le plus jeune de la salle et quand même celui qui diras a tout le monde être raisonnable.

Lonnie avait courait vers le métro. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fonctionner pas mais il devait s'assurer que Leg allait bien.

Lonnie aperçu le vielle itinérant a l'entré de celui-ci. Il tenter de s'éloigner du métro du mieux qu'il pouvait, roulant sur sa planche. Le cul de jatte n'avait même pas de quoi s'offrir un fauteuil roulant. Le pauvre n'avait que son vieux manteau et une boite conserve pour l'aumône comme possession.

-Legs! Cria l'adolescent.

Pour une raison qui avait un peu de mal à comprendre, celui-ci préférer ce surnom ironique a être appeler par son vrai nom. Aussi bizarre ça lui semblait Lonnie respecte ce choix.

Le vieil homme leva la tête surpris avant de voir l'adolescent qui courait a sa rencontre.

-Salut gamin, dit il avec son sourire à dents cassées.

-Es que tout le monde va bien? Demanda précipitamment Lonnie.

Il connaissait de nombreux sans-abris qui avaient élu domicile pendant le temps froid dans les métros. Pas assez de refuge dans Gotham pour tous les recevoir. Il n'avait pas assez d'hôpital et d'écoles mais beaucoup trop de résidence secondaire et de banque si quelqu'un lui avait demandé son avis.

-Oh, un peu déçu être sortie de notre planque mais ça va. J'espère qu'on pourra y retourne sans que les flics nous attrape.

-Si tu veux je peux trafiquer les entrés d'un hôtel et…

-Hors de question, gamin! Tu ne vas pas te mettre dans le trouble pour moi. Je demande la charité aux passants, pas a mes amis!

-Je ne me fais jamais attrapé, sourie Lonnie. Je suis prudent, je ne surestime jamais mon adversaire et selon ma grand-mère, on me donnera le bon dieu sans confession… mais j'apprécie ton inquiétude envers ma personne, Leg et je ne souhaite pas t'insulté d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il tendit malgré tout le sac de papier au vieil homme.

-Ma mère m'a fait un petit déjeuner à emporter, prend au moins quelque chose là-dedans. Moi aussi, je m'inquiet pour toi, tu sais.

Legs hésita mais fini par prendre le sac et retiré un sandwiche.

-Je te dirais bien que te retournerai la faveur mais on sait que ça arrivera pas tout les deux, ce plaint-il.

-Avoir quelqu'un d'intelligent avec qui parler de suffit comme retour d'ascenseur, rétorqua l'adolescent. –Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je vais être retard. J'essaierai de revenir le plus tôt possible.

Et Lonnie partie sans demande son reste.

Dick Grayson courait pour atteindre son cours. Aider Batman avait ralentie et même s'il n'avait pas voulu rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Leur relation était restée …tendu. Il n'allait pas laisser des innocents être blessé pour ça mais il gardera ses distances une fois le travaille accomplie.

Il fallait bien sur qu'il arrive en retard au cours du professeur Dangeliso. Il allait devoir utilisait tout son charme pour rentrer en classe.

Il atteint la porte alors que celle-ci allait se referme. Merci a son entrainement, il arriva a la bloqué tout en évitant a ces doigts être brouillés.

-Mr. Grayson, le cours commence à 9h30. Qu'es qui vous fait croire que je devrais vous laisser entrer? Demanda le professeur sous un ton sec.

Alors que Dick allait explique, quelqu'un l'interrompue.

-Parce que nous somme au moins huit si je me fis aux chaises vides à avoir été mit en retard par un clown psychotique a décidé de pourrir la journée de tout le monde, rétorqua Lonnie Machin qui venait d'apparait.

Le professeur se retourna vers le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, vous n'aviez qu'a partir du tôt.

-Rappelle-moi de dire la même chose a Batman quand l'Épouvantais décidera qu'il a de nouveau envie de mettre l'université en feu et transforme tout le monde en actrice de film d'horreur. Il doit détester annuler avec sa petite amie pour ce genre de stupidité! Rétorqua le blond.

Dick failli éclate de rire en entendant les arguments de Lonnie. Il était presque tenter d'en rajouté une couche. Presque…

-A discuté dans l'entré, je crois que toute la classe est retarde tant par nous que vous, sourie le robin.

Les yeux du professeur lancerai des éclaires mais se reconnu vaincu. Les étudiants purent enfin pénétrés dans la classe.

-Merci encore, Alonzo c'est ca? Demanda Dick.

-De rien et je préfère Lonnie si ça te gêne pas.

-Je suis …

-Richard Grayson, pupille du célèbre Bruce Wayne, compléta celui-ci.

Dick fut légèrement surpris par le commentaire.

-Je pensais que j'étais discret, ricana celui-ci.

-Tu l'es, je suis juste un bon observateur, sourie celui-ci. –Tu arrive une ou deux fois dans une voiture de luxe et au moins trois professeurs se sentent obliger d'être trop gentil avec toi parce que Wayne Industrie a fait de nombreuses dons a l'université et bizarrement pas pour te donner des faveurs.

Lonnie sembla réalise ce qu'il avait dit a voix haut pouvait être mal interprété mais a sa grande surprise, Dick rie sincèrement.

-Content de savoir que j'ai une bonne réputation.

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Oh, il y a pas de mal, je suis assez impression par tes talents de détectives. Et s'il te plaît, je préfère qu'on appelle Dick.

-Très bien, Dick. Je m'en souviendrai, sourit l'adolescent.

Dick ne se l'expliqua pas mais il eu une seconde de malaise au sourire de celui-ci. Merde traine avec Bruce avait vraiment fini par le rendre allergique a tout plaisir ou quoi?

-Très drôle ta remarque au sujet de Batman, tu es un fan?

-Un peu je dois l'avoué, dans un monde comme le notre il est bien de savoir que quelqu'un se soucie de la justice et veut aider les diminues. J'aime bien Catwoman et Batgirl aussi…, répondit gêné Lonnie.

-Robin, t'en pensait quoi?

-Il était pas mal aussi…sauf le costume vraiment stupide.

-Il était pas si terrible…

-Oh, t'en pris qui s'habille en vert, jaune et rouge vif pour combattre discrètement le crime? Il aurait pu tout aussi bien ce dessiné une cible sur la poitrine! Mais bon, il devient être doué si batman le pris comme coéquipier.

Dick et Lonnie auraient pu parlent encore longtemps s'ils avaient été interrompue.

-Si vous avez fini votre discussion, la classe va commence! Les surpris le professeur.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Lonnie et Dick regagnaient leurs places.

Dick alla s'assoir a côté de Brian comme a son habitude.

-Tu faisais quoi avec Machin? Demanda celui-ci.

-On faisait juste parle, pourquoi?

-Je me demande s'il essayer encore recruté quelqu'un pour l'une de ses groupes?

\- Groupes? Demanda surpris Dick.

-Il fait genre partie de douze groupes de bénévolat ou cause. Itinérance, écologique, philosophique, etc.. A croire qu'il a pas besoin d'étudier, ce foutu surdoué!

-Je le trouve gentil, il me fait penser à mon petit frère. En plus, c'est bien utilisait son temps pour aidez les autres, rétorqua Dick.

-Tu me rappelleras ça quand il te ferra du chantage d'émotif pour que tu donne de l'argent pour aider les bébés phoques illettrés en Afrique.

Cette petite discussion avec Dick Grayson avait était étonnamment agréable. Pour quelqu'un qui avait était adopte par une personne stupidement riche, Dick était franchement charmant!

Bruce Wayne devait l'avoir fait pour se donne un air d'humanisme. Le millionnaire donnait plus que nécessaire à la charité mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet homme. Quand Lonnie avait voulu fouille un peu ses fichiers, il avait était choqué par la force des anti-virus et pare-balle de celui-ci. On n'utilise pas ce genre de matériel quand on a rien a caché, non?

Désolé Dick, mais Mr Wayne sera jugé comme tout le monde.


End file.
